


Mukluks Featured In A Corner.

by dsa_archivist



Category: Forever Knight, due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Quick answer to the "Must have mukluks featured in a corner" challenge on DSX





	Mukluks Featured In A Corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Mukluks Featured in a Corner 

 

_(Guess what? I have no time, no brain, no time for a life-- I know  
I'll write my very first DSX fic...! :-)_

# Mukluks Featured in a Corner...

**by Dianne T. DeSha ("la Mercenaire")  
**

_Cat.Goddess@pobox.com_  


* * *

"Ow!" 

Benny's cry of hurt and dismay caused his lover to jump from the bed, tearing his way out of the tangled sheets as he went. Looking in the mirror, the mountie saw the one he knew so well appear behind him, completely unclothed-- naked, from the worried look upon his intense face, to his bare feet on the cold tile floor. 

He was mesmerized-- as always-- by the sight, the endless expanse of pale skin as it played over muscle and tendon and bone. The slight movement caused by an intake of breath caused such a stirring in his groin.... 

"Are you all right?" 

Ben's attention snapped back to his own reflection, to the slight welling of blood on one side of his jaw, to the razor in his hand. 

He blushed, embarrassed by his own carelessness and the attention he'd brought to it, as much as by his automatic reaction to his lover's arrival. The wild thought crossed his mind that the cut should not bleed at all, given the amount of blood rushing to redden his face... and other parts.... 

Feeling arms close about his waist and the evidence of mutual desire pressed against the small of his back, he turned his head to meet soft lips that touched his, then slid slowly down his cheek to the cut that-- against reason-- still trailed a few drops of crimson. 

With a sigh and a slight shudder, the lips pulled back from the now-clean wound and a hand reached around to take his. 

"Forget this. Come back to bed, Constable," LaCroix whispered. 

Dief, who had risen with the expectation of breakfast, rolled his eyes, sighed in a wolfish sort of way, and returned to lying in the corner, his head cushioned on a pair of discarded mukluks. 

_< fini>_

* * *

Dianne  
_(damn... I think I just scared myself... and that's not so easy to do... )_  
Dianne la Mercenaire... -*-  <cat.goddess@pobox.com>  
Vanity Web Page-- http://moonlight.dreamhost.com/lamerc/  
"I had to. I was depressed. When depressed,   
we must dance and throw a party." -- Chris K.


End file.
